Orange enzymes
Orange enzymes are enemies and one of the three types of enzymes in the Test Subject series. Appearance The orange enzymes are enzymes just like Blue, only orange. Orange enzymes, although being like Blue, are known to have bodies and arms, and a different face. Game information History Orange enzymes, along with pretty much everything in Test Subject Blue, was made by the scientist. The orange enzymes went also through the same tests Blue endured, although the orange enzymes were not trying to complete the puzzles. The orange enzymes, along with all other enzymes the scientist made were taken to another lab after Doctor Nastidous destroyed Xeno Industries. Variations There are five different types of orange enzymes encountered in Test Subject Blue, with possibly more not shown in the game. Different types of orange enzymes have different types of abilities. Four types of orange enzymes - walking, shield, dodge, and flying - are the only enemies in Test Subject Blue. All the orange enzymes appear in Test Subject Green, but are used one to two times throughout the game, as green enzymes are used more often. The orange enzymes, along with all other enzymes the scientist made were taken to another lab after Doctor Nastidous destroyed Xeno Industries. Walking :Main article: Walking orange enzymes Walking orange enzymes are the first type of enzyme introduced. They are spawned from a mine-like object and will walk straightforward, not turning. They can be killed with one blue proton bullet. Shield :Main article: Shield orange enzymes Shield orange enzymes walk horizontally holding a shield in front of their face which will protect them from attack. They can be easily killed, but only from a distance, as they will instantly face their shield at the player if they come close. One bullet to the back will kill them. Dodge :Main article: Dodge orange enzymes Dodge orange enzymes will stay in one place, but will adjust their body to avoid Blue's proton bullets. They are low at coming back up, which is their only weakness. Timing is needed to kill them. One bullet will kill them. Flying :Main article: Flying orange enzymes Flying orange enzyme's are immune to Blue's proton bullets. To kill one, its own bullet must strike itself. To do this, the player has to fire a proton bullet at the flying orange enzyme, who will fire it back at Blue at a faster speed. This bullet, if it goes into them, will damage them. Two bullets will kill them. Bullets :Main article: Orange enzyme bullets Orange enzyme bullets are circular orange bullets. They are actually orange enzymes in bullet form. They are fired from guns in walls and detection proton cannons. These enzymes cannot be killed as they instantly die when they touch a wall, and will instantly kill Blue if contact. Throwing :Main article: Throwing orange enzymes Throwing orange enzymes are hunchbacked orange enzymes from Test Subject Complete. When Blue gets close enough to them they will take the lumps that are their hunchbacks and throw them at Blue, usually when Blue fires at them. Rhino :Main article: Rhino orange enzymes Rhino orange enzymes are huge orange enzymes with huge armor covering their bodies. When Blue steps on the same platform as them they will turn around and head straight towards Blue, so that Blue cannot fire at them from behind. If Blue wants to kill them Blue must fire at them and keep firing. As their armor starts to come off, Blue must keep firing until it is all gone, then eliminate them. Cooked :Main article: Cooked orange enzymes Test Subject Arena 2 The orange enzyme was confirmed on August 14th 2013 to be one of the eight playable characters in the upcoming game, Test Subject Arena 2. The orange enzyme's dancing animation was released in a preview image for the game. Dancing orange enzyme.gif|The orange enzyme's dancing animation Gallery Walking Orange Enzyme.png|A walking orange enzyme Shield Orange Enzyme.png|A shield orange enzyme Dodge Orange Enzyme.png|The first form of the dodge orange enzyme Flying Orange Enzyme.png|A flying orange enzyme Orange Enzyme Bullets.png|An orange enzyme bullet OrangeCharacter.png|One of the beta images of the proto-suit, worn by an orange enzyme which was going to be the main character of Test Subject Blue. Trivia * The mimic green enzymes have the ability to copy the movements and appearance of orange enzymes and blue enzymes, only they appear green when mimicked. * Orange enzymes were presumably going to be the main characters of Test Subject Blue before it was changed to blue enzymes. This is seen from concept art of the proto-suits. * An orange enzyme was originally going to be the main character of Test Subject Bluehttp://imageshack.us/f/8/testsubjectherodevelopm.png/ (which may at that point be called Test Subject Orange), but it was changed to a blue enzyme. * Orange enzymes look a lot like orange goo from the Swindler series, the orange goo possibly inspired by the orange enzymes. References Category:Test Subject series Category:Enemies Category:Beta Category:Recurring enemies